


Watch Your Mouth

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: It probably isn't a good idea to mouth off to a superior officer - even if you do share a berth with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been quiet recently, but I'm back! With another serving of Porn™ and I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> OH I have a tumblr to go along with this account now! Follow tumblr user k1tcaliber for updates and more! ...I sound like some crappy youtuber trying to push their channel.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's been encouraging me. <3 See ya in the end notes!

“Love, did you say your next appointment was on Thursday?” He asked, looking up from his datapad to your seat across from him.

You let out an annoyed scoff. “I said that an _hour_ ago,” you said, before returning your attention to the filing you were doing on your claws.

He narrowed his optics and slowly tilted his head downwards slightly, staring at you, his mouth drawn in a thin line. “You’ve been incredibly mouthy recently.”

A single optical ridge went up. “And?”

“ _And_ , my patience with you is wearing quite thin, pet.”

He slid his chair back, stood up, and walked over to you, hands clasped behind his back. “I think it’s high time I did something about it.”

You curled in on yourself a bit – your shoulders came down, your backstrut bent forwards, and you angled your head towards the floor while your optics stayed focused on his face. “I’m sorry, Master.”

He shook his head a couple of times. “That isn’t going to cut it this time, pet. Turn to face me and sit up straight.”

Placing your file on the table, you turned yourself in your seat and looked up at him with your hands placed neatly on your lap.

“Is there something troubling you?”

Your optical ridges drew down low, and you opened your mouth to reply, but he held up one finger to stop you. “Ah-ah, pet. Neutral expression.”

You did your best to return your face to its resting state before answering. “N…Not that I can think of, Master.”

“Are you more stressed out than usual?”

“No, Master.”

“Is there anything I should know about?”

“No, Master.”

“Then I have no misgivings about punishing you for your insolence.” His voice was sharp and you felt a chill run down your backstrut. “I don’t _want_ to, but you must learn your lesson. I’m disappointed in you, pet.”

You trembled slightly in your seat. “I-I’m sorry, Master.”

“Apologizing won’t get you out of it, pet. I’ve been too lenient on you with this, and I fully intend on correcting my mistake,” he said matter-of-factly, before turning and strolling over to the chest at the end of the berth. “Stay right where you are. Do you understand me?”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

You watched as he grabbed a couple items out of the chest, but he was shoving them into his subspace too quickly for you to see what any of them were. He closed the chest lid, then walked back over to you.

“Stand up.”

Wordlessly, you obeyed, nearly rocketing to your feet, hands at your sides.

“Good pet,” he purred, pulling something out of his subspace. “Do you want me to collar you, pet?”

You nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“Then ask correctly.”

“…Can you please put my collar on me, Master?”

He gave a quiet chuckle. “Not until my pet learns how to ask properly. From now until I say otherwise, you will be referring to yourself not with words such as “I” or “me,” but rather, you will refer to yourself as my pet. This in mind, do you want me to collar you, pet?”

Your entire body burned with embarrassment. “C-Can you please collar y-your pet, Master?”

He smiled wide, wrapping the collar around your neck. “Very good, pet. Now, follow me.” He latched the leash onto the front of your collar and pulled, forcing you to walk forwards, behind him and slightly to the side.

He stopped at the side of the berth, sat down, and pulled a couple of things out of his subspace, setting them aside. “Lay across my lap. Face down.”

You hesitated for just a moment, realizing what he was likely going to do.

“ _Now,_ pet.” His order was harsh, and frightened you into moving. You bent over his thighs, and he arranged you exactly how he wanted you – pushed forward until your legs pressed against his thigh, aft exposed.

“Good,” he said, gently rubbing your aft. The sudden, unexpected contact made you jump a bit, which didn’t go unnoticed. “Anxious, are we, pet?”

“A-A little bit, Master.”

“Oh, don’t be. Relax, my dear, sweet pet…it’ll be over soon enough,” he said, his strangely cheerful tone contrasting with the content of the message. You felt him fasten something around one of your thighs, and before you could do more than process a question mark, he wrapped his hand around your ankle and bent your leg about halfway, then fastened something around it as well, before letting go. He quickly repeated the process on the other side, and before you could struggle, he’d finished. Your legs stayed put, and no amount of attempted kicking could move them.

He’d made creative use of a couple of spreader bars to lift your feet off the ground while still leaving your aft exposed.

“Can’t have you bracing yourself, pet. I want this lesson to sink in. Now, put your hands behind your head and open your panel for me.”

Suppressing a whine, you obeyed, folding your hands together on the back of your head as the plating over your most delicate, sensitive parts slid away.

“Good pet. Now beg for it.”

“…B-Beg for what, Master…?”

He sighed with a slight tone of exasperation. “Beg me to teach you your lesson, pet. Beg me to give you your punishment for forgetting how to properly use that vocalizer of yours.”

“P-Please punish m—your pet, Master, y-your pet has been v-very bad and for-forgot how to speak to M-Master, your pet needs to be punished so _p-please,_ Master…”

It was silent for a moment.

“Is that all?”

You closed your optics in anticipation.

“It almost sounds like you don’t want to be punished.” Of course you didn’t, but you were too far gone to protest or even care – you were getting a spanking whether you liked it or not.

“N-No, Master…y-your pet wants to be punished…please, teach your pet a lesson, y-your pet needs to learn how to speak to Master properly, please—!!”

You cut yourself off, crying out at the sudden, harsh, stinging pain on your aft as the strap snapped across the sensitive surface.

“Count.” The command was sharp and loud.

“O-One…” Your voice was shaking as you forced it out.

“Ask for more.” You couldn’t see his face, and you didn’t dare turn to look, but you were certain he was smirking.

The idea of it made you feel like your spark was in your fuel tank, but you somehow choked it out anyway. “P-Please punish your pet some more, Master…”

And so the cycle began – the strap would land on your aft and make you cry out, you recited how many it had been, and repeated the embarrassing plea for another slap.

Tears were rolling down your face and your speech was punctuated by frequent sobs by the time you somehow managed to get “twenty” out of your vocalizer.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he said gently, working to free you from your bonds. “You’ve done well…come here,” he continued, pulling you along with him up onto the berth and laying you on top of him. Finally, he reached for the latch on the front of your collar, releasing the lock before taking the collar off and stowing it back in his subspace. “Are you okay?”

You nodded with a sob, rubbing at one of your optics with the back of your hand. Carefully, he took your hand and moved it away from your face. “Don’t do that…you could scratch an optic.” As always, he pulled a soft cloth out of his subspace and started using it to clean the tears off your face. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

You didn’t respond, but relaxed to allow him to tilt your head for better access to the other side. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t like to. But you needed it. You’re my sweet, darling little bot, and I’d hate to see you get in trouble for something that I could have easily helped prevent.”

You blinked, optical ridges lowered in confusion. You tried to reply, but nothing came out but a small, hitched sob. He continued anyway, understanding the difficulty you were having. “If you mouthed off like that outside this room, especially to a superior officer – even _me_ – you’d get much worse.”

He was right. He was right, and you knew it. The realization let your hiccups lessen as you relaxed into his chest, eventually closing your optics as he wiped away the last of the trails running down your cheeks. In all likelihood, they’d be back, but he’d be there to wipe them away regardless.

“I’m sorry…”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead before letting out a long shushing sound. “I know. I know you are, and I forgave you the instant you first said it.”

“Then…why…”

“Because I needed to make sure you understand,” he explained with a sigh, rubbing your back. “Was...was it really that bad?”

Your optics darted off to one side, and your mouth stayed shut.

“Sweetspark? What’s the matter?”

You managed to get out a small whine, barely audible, but saying “I don’t like it.”

“I know you don’t. I don’t like it either. I don’t like seeing you upset, and I certainly don’t like knowing I’ve been the one who caused it. But I’d rather have this than the alternative, because at least this way…this way I can be here for you and hold you. This way I _know_ you’ll be alright.”

You nodded weakly, shuddering at the thought of ‘the alternative.’ He seemed to sense your discomfort, and nuzzled you a little bit, holding you closer.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too,” you squeaked out, further relaxing into him.

“Does it hurt?”

You nodded with a tiny hiccup – your aft still felt like it was on fire. He started to rub it, and you hissed from the pain of contact; however, it soon faded to be more comforting than painful.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” He asked, voice low, optics half-lidded.

Looking up at him, you nodded again, more quickly this time, with optics wide. He smiled at you and gripped you tighter as he sat up somewhat and pressed his upper back against the headboard, rearranging you so that you were straddling him. Knowing your panel was already open, he slid one hand between your thighs and began to lightly rub little circles on your external node.

“Hhaaa…ohh…”

He chuckled a little, smiling. “You like that, don’t you?”

Venting heavily and trying your damnedest to not buck your hips, you let out a static-filled “Y-Yeah…”

“Hm, I can barely hear you…what was that, love?” His smile turned into a coy smirk as his fingers quickened their pace, making you whine and finally lose that battle against your hips. He didn’t seem to mind, or even react.

“I l-like it…”

“A little louder, dear.”

“I like it-!” Your voice broke, turning into a squeak at the last word.

“Too bad.”

The rubbing on your node stopped, and you whined loudly in protest, wiggling your hips.

“Oh, just hold still for a moment, will you?”

“I can’t…I _need…_ ”

He placed a hand on your cheek. “Hold still.”

With a big exvent, you stilled yourself and squeezed your optics shut in preparation for…well, you weren’t sure what, but you _were_ sure there was a chance it wasn’t going to be good.

You were surprised when you felt the tip of his spike line up with your entrance, and his hands gripped your hips.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I w-want it!”

“What do you want?”

You scowled, frustration finally getting the better of you. “Oh, just _fuck_ me alrea— _aaaaah…_!”

With one motion, he pushed down on your hips and thrust upwards, fully seating you on his spike before stilling once more. You writhed a bit, both from the feeling of having your ceiling node struck, and from the slight burn from the sudden stretch. Nothing you couldn’t handle – in fact, you rather enjoyed it.

“Oh, you should have seen your face just then…”

“Sh-shuh…shut up…”

“What’d I tell you about that mouth of yours?” He asked, laughing quietly. He was joking…mostly, anyway.

“Don’t m-make fun of me.”

“Oh, hush now. I want to hear _moans,_ not _sass,_ ” he said, finally starting to move again, slowly at first, making sure you’d adjusted properly. “Mmm…moan for me, pretty dear…”

You watched his optics roll back almost all the way into his helm as he picked up his pace.

You suddenly couldn’t keep your mouth shut. “Ngh…hnnn…hhaaaa…y-ye…yeeesssss…”

“That’s…more like it,” he remarked. “How I love those little sounds of yours…”

Your hands flew up to cover your face, and you started making little keening noises.

“Those too…definitely those too…”

You let out one long, loud whine. “Noooo, stop iiiiiit…”

“Relax, love…and for the love of Primus, get your _hands away from your face._ ”

“B-But…I…”

“Come on, dear…it’s— _hnnn—_ just me…” He coaxed, taking one hand off your hip and using it to tug at your hands.

You reluctantly let him pull your hands down, and you leaned forwards, planting your hands on his chestplate. The change in angle let him get deeper in your valve, pounding your ceiling node harder; your mouth hung open, half-lidded optics rolled backwards.

From then on, it was quiet – save for the frankly obscene sounds coming from your stretched, stuffed valve and the more-than-occasional moan from either of you.

Until you felt your pleasure nearing its apex.

“Ohhh…I…I’m getting c-close...”

“Good.” He removed a hand from your hips again and moved it downwards, sliding it over your thigh, down and then back up the inside. You felt thin fingers rub your node hard and fast, taking advantage of the overabundance of lubricant to abandon restraint.

You were almost screaming as the added sensory input sent your charge rocketing exponentially faster.  You’d wanted to tell him your overload was coming, but it came faster than you’d anticipated. It ripped through you, making you shake and twitch almost violently. But he didn’t stop – he kept bouncing you up and down on his spike with the same intensity he had been, and kept rubbing your node as if you hadn’t just shorted your vocalizer out screeching in bliss. He was going to make you ride it out until he came too.

You reached down and pulled his hand away from your node, with a shaky, static-laden “p-please. T-Too much.”

Without a word, he just moved his hand back to your hip, and used his newly strengthened leverage to thrust into you even harder. It felt like he showed no signs of stopping, and you briefly worried that he was going to fuck you into stasis.

Then, without warning, he pushed you down _hard_ and snapped his hips up, stopping his movement as he overloaded into you with a long, low moan that threatened to start building up your charge again. You could feel his spike twitching as it filled you with his hot, thick transfluid.

Venting heavily, he relaxed, dropping his hips down to the berth as he lifted you off his spike with ease and laid you down beside him.

“You’re quite limp. Are you feeling alright?”

You nodded. “Just…thought you weren’t gonna stop until I passed out.” You were venting just as heavily as he was.

He laughed in response. “No, that wasn’t my intention…though that _is_ an idea…”

You gave him a playful swat to the upper arm. “Starscream, _no…_ ”

“Mmm, Starscream _yes…_ ” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close, placing small kisses up and down you from your forehead to the top of your chestplate.

“…You absolute _nerd._ ”

“Oh? Do you want another lesson in—”

You leaned forward and caught him in a kiss, effectively shutting him up. He tensed up at the surprise, but relaxed into it very quickly.

Though, you pulled away after a few moments, leaving him looking a bit confused.

“Star, I love you to pieces, but don’t push your luck.”

He simply wrapped one leg around one of yours and pulled you closer before kissing you deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some more stuff in the works and we are definitely traveling deep down the rabbit hole of kinks.
> 
> So I've been using very gender-neutral speech to describe readerbot here, but I have some bits written that actually step out to the third person perspective and I...can't decide what pronouns to use. I'm leaning towards "she," simply because that's what I've been using for myself, but I'd like your input on that before I commit to anything.
> 
> If you stayed with me this far, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
